Optical coherence tomography (“OCT”) is an imaging technique that measures the interference between a reference beam of light and a beam reflected back from a sample. A detailed system description of traditional time-domain OCT was first described in Huang et al. “Optical Coherence Tomography,” Science 254, 1178 (1991). Detailed system descriptions for spectral-domain OCT and Optical Frequency Domain Interferometry are given in International Patent Application No. PCT/US03/02349 and U.S. patent application No. 60/514,769, respectively. Polarization-sensitive OCT provides additional contrast by observing changes in the polarization state of reflected light. The first fiber-based implementation of polarization-sensitive time-domain OCT was described in Saxer et al., “High-speed fiber-based polarization-sensitive optical coherence tomography of in vivo human skin,” Opt. Lett. 25, 1355 (2000).
In one exemplary technique of OCT, cross-sectional images of biological samples can be provided with a resolution on the scale of several to tens of microns. Contrast in the conventional OCT techniques can result from differences in the optical scattering properties of various tissues, and may permit imaging of tissue microstructures. Additional biological or functional information can be obtained by applying Doppler techniques to measure spatially-localized motion in the sample. These exemplary techniques, which can be referred to as Color Doppler OCT or Optical Doppler Tomography, have been used for imaging blood flow in skin, retina, esophagus, etc. Simultaneous imaging of tissue microstructure and blood flow can significantly enhance the diagnostic utility of OCT. Initial Doppler OCT measurements were performed with time-domain OCT (TD-OCT) systems, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1B.
Recently, it has been demonstrated that Fourier-Domain OCT (FD-OCT) provides significantly improved sensitivity, enabling high-speed imaging. FD-OCT has been implemented in two configurations, spectral-domain OCT (“SD-OCT”) and optical frequency domain imaging (“OFDI”). In SD-OCT, a spectrometer is used to record spectral fringes that result from the interference of a reference beam with light reflected from a sample. In OFDI, a narrowband wavelength-swept source and a single detector are used to record the same interferogram. Doppler imaging has been demonstrated recently in SD-OCT systems. An example of a Doppler SD-OCT system is shown in FIG. 1C. Doppler imaging using OFDI technique has not been demonstrated to our knowledge. OFDI procedure, however, may become the preferred imaging modality for several applications since it is less prone to motion artifacts associated with endoscopy and can provide a significantly larger depth range. Continued development of wavelength-swept laser sources promises further improvements in imaging speed and resolution. These advantages are compelling in several OCT applications, including Barrett's esophagus screening and coronary imaging. As such, flow imaging in many applications may require the development of phase-resolved OFDI.
Convention OCT systems and techniques create images based on the magnitude of the reflectivity as a function of depth. Additional information can be obtained by examining a phase of the reflectivity of the signal. Typically, a phase information of a signal can be meaningful when compared to another phase of the signal. This phase can be another measurement of the phase at a different depth or a measurement of phase at the same depth from a successive depth scan. Regardless of the exact implementation, the sensitivity of the image constructed from the phase measurements can be a function of the noise on the individual phase measurements and the repeatability of phase measurements.
In phase-resolved Doppler OFDI, it is possible for synchronization errors to induce spurious measurements of the interference fringe phases, resulting in a reduced performance. These synchronization errors can be referred to hereafter as timing-induced phase errors.